


Everybody Wins

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Established Relationship, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't like bottoming, but he does it for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Wins

If Sam is perfectly honest, he doesn't actually like anal sex. It's not that it feels bad. Not all the time, anyway. The prostate feels good, but, well, it's pretty hard to hit, and he doesn't like the feeling of a dick in his ass.

It isn't painful, just weird, and he's not a fan. Dean moans and whines for Sam's dick, but when Dean tops, Sam just clenches around him, trying to make it awesome for him.

Sam doesn't like bottoming, but he does it for Dean. Dean loves it, lets out a shuddering breath as he pushes in, words spilling out in a jumble, how amazing Sam is, how good he feels. Dean isn't even aware he's talking.

When Dean's all the way in he stops, giving Sam time to adjust, bending down for a kiss. Sam opens for it, moaning in pleasure when Dean starts jerking him off.

It's not the most wonderful experience for Sam, because he just doesn't like the feeling of being stuffed so full, but Dean really enjoys it, so he puts up with it for his brother.

And after Dean comes, he'll pull out and wrap those pretty lips around Sam's dick, so in the end, everybody wins and he has nothing to complain about.


End file.
